


Zetgeist #ConcursoEreriren

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Ballet Dancer Levi Ackerman, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Forbidden Love, French Levi Ackerman, Frustration, German Eren Yeager, Long Age Gap, M/M, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, No Underage Sex, References to Art, References to Classical Music, References to Depression, Sad, Student Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Unhappy Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: "Para todos los amores que hablaron nuestro idioma, y no tuvimos que traducirles  el alma"[Eren Jäeger/ Levi Ackerman]©Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás elementos, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y las demás compañías que trabajen en conjunto y posean los derechos de la obra.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	Zetgeist #ConcursoEreriren

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Quiero agradecerle inmensamente a todas las personas que se dedicaron a hacer este concurso. ¡No saben la motivación que me dieron para escribir sobre esta pareja!  
> De ante mano, quisiera decir que sobrepasé el límite de palabras y lastimosamente no podré ganar algo conforme a las reglas estipuladas; no bostante, quiero dejarle esta historia al fandom del que hace mucho tiempo me enamoré, pero del que por fin me decidí a escribir. Ya habia hecho unas referencias Ereri en otros fanfics, pero jamás una historia completa dedicada a ellos.  
> ¡Y está será mi primera vez! ¡Disfruténla!  
> Hay muchas referencias de música clásica, arte y misceláneas... Cualquier duda, no duden en comentarme y yo estaré resolviéndolas ¡Me encantaría leerlos!
> 
> Tiene un guiño a un vídeo viral hermoso, acerca de una bailarina de ballet que aún en su senilidad, nunca dejó de danzar. Sencillamente fascinante... Fue la piedra angular de este proyecto y del que surgió en gran medida esta historia ¡Deben verlo!
> 
> *No duden en escuchar la pieza del "Lago de los Cisnes", es necesaria para la lectura de esta historia, también recomiendo "Casta diva" interpretado por María Callas... ¡Por favor!
> 
> Dedicado a mi musa, reina preciosa, beta y amiga... Hoy y siempre.

Hay vaho tibio y pálido fugándose desde sus labios, formando efímeros nubarrones en el aire gélido de la ciudad. El clima abrumador le cala hasta la última finita partícula de piel y carne descubierta; como si vaticinara en medio de su brisa torrencial cargada de lluvia helada que después de esto no podría volver la mirada atrás ni ansiar lo que abandonase allí en cuánto partiera el último tren del alba. No obstante, se deleitó culposamente en cada calle y pasadizo secreto que las añoranzas pueriles traían a su memoria, mientras escuchaba atento el andar impetuoso de las primitivas ruedas.

Recordaba muy bien la panadería cerca de su hogar, donde siempre el olor a _Sonnenblumenkernbrot_ fresco se inmiscuía en su nariz y le hacía aguardar por más. Adelante, dándole la bienvenida con su caña de pescar y una sonrisa sin dientes, el señor Behr le acompañaba hasta la escuela, jurando mientras tanto que sabía cómo predecir el clima de la ciudad si se sentaba en la plaza central del pueblo.

Y, sin embargo, su cabeza regresaba siempre al segundo piso de la casa esquinera que encallaba frente al vasto puerto, y donde mantenía una cita día tras día con el ballet.

Recorría con reverencial temor el tapiz viejo color terracota que se extendía desprolijamente por la pared, y que parecía comulgar muy bien con el óxido que consumía apresuradamente el color marfil de las barandillas, creando así un ambiente antiquísimo, hastiado de experiencia e historias ávidas de ser relatadas.

Cuando subía por las escaleras y llegaba a la segunda planta, advertía fotos color sepia de bailarinas de ballet atiborrando el muro donde los estudiantes se congregaban a practicar día y noche el noble arte. Y mentiría seguramente, si negara que lo primero que veía al llegar era la figura delgada y atlética de su profesor reflejada etéreamente en el amplio espejo del lugar. Permanecía por varios minutos en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando el movimiento delicado y frágil que el cuerpo varonil ejecutaba bajo la deplorable luz colgando del techo; deleitándose culposamente en el color pálido de la piel que contrastaba devastadoramente bien con el azabache de su cabello, con el azul grisáceo de sus ojos pequeños, místicos, intransigentes.

Sin entenderlo, porque aún su consciencia juvenil se lo impedía, Eren terminaba sonrojado y delineando una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa en su rostro, como si su cuerpo manifestara instintivamente esa aflicción extraordinaria que todo ser humano debe sentir en algún momento de su vida cuándo contempla por primera vez la existencia de una criatura tan fascinante como lo era para él, el señor Ackerman. Y sin quererlo, como si sus pensamientos hicieran demasiado ruido dentro de ese minúsculo salón de baile, el señor Levi giraba su rostro para interponerse a toda desconcentración que nublara el juicio del muchacho Jäeger y lo alejara, por consiguiente, de su propósito inicial.

– Llegas tarde – susurraba a continuación, salpicando cada palabra de un delicioso acento francés, que estimulaba y encantaba a partes iguales al jovenzuelo. Las _‘erres’_ reposaban en su paladar elegantemente, mientras el tono ronco y demandante vibraba desde su pecho y se elevaba como cacofonía celestial en los oídos ávidos de Eren.

– Ya estoy aquí, señor Ackerman… - respondía sonriente, con la felicidad anegándose de su voz y el deseo ferviente de estar junto a Levi más vivo que nunca.

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

El verano pasado había ido a _Charlottenburg_ donde la _Städtische Oper_ permaneció abierta en el horario vespertino, coincidiendo así con los descansos que la abuela tomaba de sus labores diarias.

Ella lo llevó a ver una y otra vez a ver ‘ _Norma’_ , su ópera favorita.

No _‘Carmen’_ , no _‘La Traviata’_ , la abuela solo sabía llorar por el aria de _‘Casta Diva’_ y no había más óperas para ella que esa. Eren sin temor a equivocarse podía parafrasear perfectamente la pieza de las tantas veces que debió escucharla; y muy seguramente, también sabría las palabras exactas que repetía su abuela cada vez que escuchaba a la soprano de turno cantar en medio del silencio sepulcral que deambulaba en el teatro.

El caso es, que en la vigésima cuarta función que verían ‘ _Norma’_ , la abuela y Eren no consiguieron llegar a tiempo para comprar las entradas; y por lo tanto, debieron conformarse – _para alivio del niño_ – con ‘ _El Lago de los Cisnes’_ de Tchaikovsky.

Eren pudo fantasear todas sus vacaciones con la Opera de ballet que vieron aquel día, incluso si después de ello, la abuela lo llevase al teatro hasta el hartazgo solo por _‘Norma’._ Se sentaba justo frente al ventanal de la inmensa casa que tenía su familia, dibujando con precisión las figuras de ballet que danzaban como recuerdos frescos en su cabeza, fascinándose con las expresiones de puro éxtasis, dolor, desespero que se arremolinaba en los rostros de aquellos bailarines; hundiéndose en el deseo ferviente de extender sus alas y querer volar como ese cisne.

Convenció a mamá para que le inscribiera en la escuela de ballet más cercana una vez que regresó del viaje, y a pesar de que consiguió su cometido, los profesores simplemente aventaron por la borda sus infantiles sueños al decirle a Carla que fue imposible alcanzar alguna mejoría durante los tres meses que permaneció bajo el tutelaje de la Academia.

Era negado para el ballet, definitivamente… Todos los niños de su edad como Marco Bodt o Armin Arlert eran superlativos ya en esa época, mientras que Eren no sobrepasaba ni siquiera los esquemas más básicos del baile. Y fue tanta su angustia por abandonar intempestivamente lo que tanto ansiaba, que le suplicó a su madre continuar, incluso si eso era relegarse aún más de sus compañeros y empezar de cero nuevamente.

Había tanta tristeza y determinación brillando en esos ojos aguamarina, que le fue imposible al maestro recién llegado de Checoslovaquia no fijarse en él y apreciar la pasión con la que vociferaba cada palabra de ruego.

Y eso era todo lo que sabía Eren del señor Levi Ackerman: Había confiado en él, era francés, arribaba de la _Státní opera Praha_ y era un hombre precioso. Fue imposible quitarle los ojos desde que le vio llegar a la Academia del señor Church. No solo llamaba la atención por su corta estatura, sino por la gracilidad que velaba cada uno de sus movimientos, como si la elegancia transmutara en el fluir natural de sus manos y piernas, como si la exquisitez propia del ballet le dotara de una apariencia quimérica, trascendental, hipnótica. Su hermano Zeke alguna vez mencionó al verlo, que le creía irreal de lo atractivo que había llegado a parecerle. Y, sin embargo, nadie más que Eren sabía cuán veraz era su existencia en ese plano actual que compartían después de clases, cuando el señor Ackerman convidaba de su tiempo con él.

El profesor no parecía ser un hombre paciente, pero lo era, aún en medio de sus llamados de atención y regañinas, él no se doblegaba a la nula habilidad del niño para con el ballet. Creía en la disciplina, en la voluntad, en la necedad más que en el propio talento… Y esa fe sin titubeos que Levi tenía por él, Eren la agradecía siempre, quedándose por más tiempo para así ayudar a su maestro.

-Ten cuidado con el piano, tienes dedos torpes y podrás estropearlo si lo limpias de esa manera – menciono el maestro, mientras observaba como Eren le dedicaba burda atención a cada una de las teclas. Sus mechones de suave cabello acompañaban el movimiento de negación que su cabeza hacía, en un signo de desaprobación. – Mocoso, el movimiento debe ser suave y cuidadoso. Recuerda, son 88 teclas que no podremos comprar así de fácil –

-Lo sé… Yo tuve lecciones de piano y ahora sé tocar el ‘Feliz Cumpleaños’ en las fiestas – dice ingenuamente el niño, mientras ese comentario le arranca una risotada con brío al maestro de Eren. Y poseso quizá por la incredulidad del señor Ackerman, el infante reproduce con dedos bruscos y pesados la tonada tradicional. Levi jura que su oído se ha ido a la mierda después de esa fechoría.

-Primero que todo… Debes acariciar las teclas, no hundirlas. _Aca-rí-cia-las_ con dulzura, pero también con ímpetu, el suficiente para no acribillar el piano. Obsérvame – solicita Levi, sin saber que Eren ya está sentado junto a él, contemplando todo con una curiosidad intensa y necia. Y el niño se maravilla de lo bien que lucen los dedos largos y tenues del señor Ackerman encima del piano, tocándolo con temor reverencial, auscultándolo con una quietud sacra. Y es entonces que los dígitos ágiles inician una vertiginosa travesía por todo el instrumento musical, elevando el sonido por el solitario lugar, de una pieza muy conocida para Eren.

\- ¡Esa canción es de los Cascanueces señor! –

-Escuché que te gusta mucho _Tchaikovsky_ , y esta pieza es de él. Se llama la Danza del Hada de azúcar – pronuncia el maestro con una tranquilidad y calma que solo se compara al sonido aniñado de la melodía. Eren se consume en la comunión malsana que mantiene Levi con el piano, pero también en lo increíblemente talentoso que es, en cuán bello lucía ante sus ojos cada vez que su semblante concentrado arrastraba nota tras nota con sus dedos. Alucinante espectáculo, pensaba enamoradizamente. – Mamá era pianista y me enseñó lo poco que sé. Su favorito también era también _Tchaikovsky_ –

-La señora Ackerman tenía un gusto hermoso. ¿También sabía bailar ballet como usted, señor Levi? –

-No, definitivamente no. Pero seguramente hubiese sido la mejor en ello. – la tormenta contenida en los ojos del maestro parece apaciguarse momentáneamente, como si los recuerdos secuestrarán la seriedad que siempre le velaba y a cambio de ello, entregara vulnerabilidad, añoranza, nostalgia.

-Mamá dice que la muerte no existe, mientras haya gente que pueda recordarte. Si puede recordarla, ella siempre vivirá a su lado, señor Ackerman –

Levi le sonríe por primera vez. No es una expresión malograda como a menudo parece; aquella vez, las tenues arrugas se extendieron vivaces en la comisura de sus labios, y la bondad alcanzó sus orbes usualmente feroces, haciéndolos lucir en ese momento: brillantes, intensos, apabullantes… Y Eren solo pensó en como atesorar esa imagen para toda la vida.

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

-Cariño… ¿Hace mucho frío? ¿Estás enfermo? – preguntó su madre, mientras se acercaba a él. La preocupación tiñó las palabras de Carla, quién abandonaba por un instante la charla con papá y rozaba su frente buscando fiebre inexistente. – Debes estar bien para cuándo llegues a Berlín, no quisiéramos que empezaras mal tu estadía en nuestro nuevo hogar. ¿Estás emocionado? –

-Sabes que no madre. Quería permanecer aquí por más tiempo… - el tono de voz desciende un poco más, la pronunciación es obstruida por los dientes juntos para que ella y nadie más que ella pueda escucharle – No quiero estudiar medicina, no quiero ser la copia exacta de papá, lo sabes –

-Hijo mío, ya verás que te gustará vivir en Berlín y aprenderás a amar la medicina. Dale la oportunidad Eren, _date la oportunidad_ – sus palmas suaves se friccionan contra la piel helada del muchacho, buscando entendimiento en los ojos aguamarina – Podrás venir aquí cuando finalices tus estudios. Lo sabes. No sería justo impedirte regresar si dejaste tantos amigos y conocidos aquí que te quieren y aprecian tanto. ¡Oh! En cuánto le comenté a la señora Arlert sobre nuestra partida, se sintió devastada… No quisiera imaginarme como estuvo Armin cuando le dijiste –

Eren desvía la vista avergonzado e inquieto en su silla.

Si, efectivamente se había despedido de sus amigos, de la señora Schürrle la panadera e inclusive del señor Behr de quién extrañaría su compañía para llegar a la escuela.

Y, sin embargo, no pudo – _no quiso_ – decirle adiós a Levi, _su señor._

Los sentimientos que se fraguaron alguna vez en su más ínfima inocencia, ahora parecían demasiado profundos e intensos para ser controlados. Reconocía la admiración, si, pero también contemplaba el deseo devastador que crecía y hacía mella en cada partícula de ser que era él cada vez que le observaba. Ya no ansiaba solo verle bailar sino también verle sonreír, tocar el piano y hasta maldecir… Cada cosa que pudiera darle Levi, la quería para sí mismo, como su naturaleza dominante e inmadura le exigía.

Y a sus quince años, solo tenía algo en la cabeza: Anhelaba a Levi, pero no para decirle adiós, sino para decirle cuánto lo amaba cada día de su vida.

* * *

Mamá guardaba bajo la manga un repertorio extrañísimo de frases que lanzaba a modo de reflexión muy repentinamente, como si la sabiduría materna le permitiera leer los sucesos próximos a ocurrir. Parecía todo un acontecimiento, cada vez que Carla entornaba sus ojos cavilantes al cielo, y sus labios promulgaban en un tono de voz suave y casi onírico, la retahíla de palabras apabulladas de verdad y consejo.

No se le hizo raro entonces recibir aquella llamada y escuchar la noticia de que Marco Bodt había fallecido a causa de meningitis. Permitió que el recuerdo de Carla mientras le confesaba que las personas favoritas de Dios siempre partían antes porque así la vida evitaba robárselas, le mantuviera en vilo por mucho tiempo.

Marco era radiante, siempre supo entregar una sonrisa desinteresada, una palabra de afecto, una palmada amable en el hombro. No estaba contaminado por el ardid humano o por el instinto más depravado de la naturaleza. Le recordarían siempre por la intensidad y bondad de sus acciones… Por ello, le fue imposible a Eren no pensar que la muerte no era tan egoísta como creían, no hurtaba a los seres amados, no los limitaba a un deseo vano, sino que los inmortalizaba en las memorias de quienes siempre les querrían.

La primavera que se llevó a Marco, florecía primorosamente en cada hoja y pétalo, en cada graznido brioso y vibrante canto, en cada rostro afable que se cruzaba entre las calles silenciosas. Bastó darle un vistazo a la ciudad para darse cuenta de cuán estático parecía todo, como si solo él hubiese envejecido en el transcurso de los años, como si se mantuviera en un estado de extravío constante que él ni siquiera entendía.

Se sentía como una silueta apenas deambulando en un escenario que no le pertenecía.

Pero no era culpa de _Greifswald_ esa sensación de hastío y ausencia que le carcomía de a pocos. Eren sabía que la insatisfacción que padecía por la vida, nunca desaparecería incluso si en ese mismo instante decidiera partir a la Antártica; porque no era el lugar o las fronteras lo que anclaba a la gente, sino que era la idea perpetua de nunca sentirse completamente feliz por las tantas cosas que la vida y la gente le ofrecía.

Solo necesitaba tocar tierra, no percibirse tan perdido. Dejar de sentir que lo tenía todo y a la vez no tenía nada. No era difícil ¿verdad?

Con ese pensamiento fugaz, terminó de darle el sentido pésame a la familia de Marco y a su madre, quién comprensiva le recibió con una sonrisa de resignación y calma; como si supiera que el muchacho viviría siempre que ella mencionara con añoranza su nombre al viento.

-Afuera hay café, Eren. Deberías beber un poco, sé que no ha sido un viaje corto el que emprendiste desde Berlín – le susurra la señora Bodt, mientras sus ojos suaves le observan velados de preocupación. Seguramente la falta de descanso ha significado la aparición de ojeras negruzcas y pronunciadas rodeando sus orbes.

-Iré, pero cualquier cosa que necesite, estaré para usted ¿Sí? –

-Por supuesto que sí Eren. No podría renunciar a una compañía como la tuya, jamás –

Baja las escaleras acompasadamente, dedicándose el tiempo justo para sacar un cigarrillo del bolsillo y encenderlo sin afanes, sin otro deseo sino el de prologar este receso tímido que obtiene después de horas. No va a por el café como le prometió a la señora Bodt, pero si opta por sentarse en la banqueta y despejar la mente, olvidando pronto los rostros de la gente que transita frente a él.

Y así transcurre el reloj, y así se consume el último rastro de tabaco que saborea por última vez en el paladar, y así ansía Eren contemplar la vida deslizándosele entre los dedos: sin preocupaciones, sin compromisos, sin ataduras.

Para cuando el segundo cigarrillo del día se abre paso entre sus labios, una ronca y suave voz le acecha desde la espalda, y le somete de inmediato. Pone en alerta hasta el último trozo de carne y piel que tiene, estremeciéndole de pies a cabeza, erizándole el vello de los brazos, provocándole un cosquilleo desconocido y que de inmediato parece volverlo adicto. – Regresaste mocoso –

Reconoce el barítono denso y seductor, pero ya no cala grácilmente en su organismo como solía hacerlo; ahora serpentea devastadoramente por todo su cuerpo, besando cada resquicio de tierna tez con feroces lenguas de fuego, asfixiándole, dejándole arder en medio de ese incendio únicamente con el recuerdo de su imagen sacra. 

Se incorpora de la banqueta, para enfrentar el espectro que abandonó a la deriva cuando se marchó; y mientras lo hace, solo suplica al cielo que este Levi Ackerman no siga tan atractivo como la última vez que le vio.

Y Dios pareció escucharle, porque al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron por fin, Levi no estaba igual a la remembranza de hace cuatro años.

Lucía mucho más cautivante, sugestivo y quimérico, como si la edad evitara restarle físico atractivo y a cambio de ello, le ungiera de pecado, decadencia, placeres prohibidos. Su instinto se siente tan a gusto y saciado al verle, que el negro de sus ojos merma casi por completo la aguamarina, y el aliento parece disipársele a cada segundo que se ahoga con su imagen etérea.

-Creí enseñarte alguna vez a saludar a tus mayores, _Eren Jäeger_ – pronuncia por fin Levi, mientras su cabeza se inclina imperceptiblemente, escrutándole por completo. Chasquea su lengua en cuanto debe levantar su rostro para verle a los ojos – Mírate nada más, ¡Dios mío! No paras de crecer –

-Señor Ackerman… - menciona dubitativamente, su lengua jugándole una mala pasada porque ahora se niega a cooperar, y no desea otra cosa más que besarle. No hablar, no decir algo coherente… Solo _besarle_ – Es bueno verlo nuevamente… _¿Mepermitiríainvitarloacenar? –_

Trastabilla con las palabras y va a una rapidez apabullante que no da tiempo ni siquiera para comprender el significado de cada palabra.

\- ¡Oi! Habla claro. ¿Acaso no aprendiste a hablar tampoco, niñat… -

\- ¡Señor, permítame invitarlo a cenar! – interrumpe Eren en un tono alto y molesto, que congrega la mirada de varios transeúntes a su alrededor. - ¡Por favor, señor Levi… Quisiera que usted me diera la oportunidad de … ¡

-Cállate el hocico, bastardo. ¿No te das cuenta que estamos en la vía? ¡Respeta el silencio de las personas! – regaña Levi, mientras se acerca ferozmente a Eren. Parece arrepentirse de inmediato al notar con más angustia la diferencia de tamaños que ambos cuerpos guardan entre sí. No obstante, justo antes de darse por vencido en este plan y prepararse para dar luz verde a otro que, si pudiera convencerle, Levi le susurra un caprichoso pero inteligible “Si, seguro”, antes de confirmar lo más ansiado - Sólo no llegues tarde por mí –

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

Le sonríe a la imagen que ofrece el retrovisor del sofisticado automóvil que ha alquilado para recogerle. Mechones de cabello color chocolate se arremolinan en su rostro, los suficientes para no hacerle lucir como un vagabundo, pero tampoco completamente preocupado por su aspecto _– aunque si lo estaba, ¡Demonios, sí que lo estaba -_! Había optado por jeans anchos y una camisa veraniega fajada justo en la cintura, lo que acentuaba su cuerpo alto y atlético. Limpió tantas veces creyó necesario los tenis blancos, para que así Levi no tuviera queja alguna de su aspecto físico… Pero más que todo, se dedicaba a inhalar y respirar aire, intentando aliviar el trémulo estado de sus pulmones, calmando sin éxito los desesperados latidos del corazón ansioso.

No faltó mucho para que la tentadora figura de Levi Ackerman descendiera por las escalinatas de la pensión donde vivía.

Eren creyó al verlo, que no podía ser normal que un hombre de 1.60 de estatura exudara tanta sensualidad, elegancia y clase sin esfuerzo alguno, aferrándose torpemente al gabán largo con el que contrarrestaba la ventisca primaveral. Sus pequeños e inquisidores ojos se fijaron en él, mientras el cabello negro rozaba sin reparo alguno la pálida tez de su rostro, evocando un aura a su alrededor de auténtico magnetismo.

El muchacho traga ruidosamente, mientras se entretiene en el ajuar de entrenamiento que abraza cada músculo y centímetro de piel tersa del que seguía siendo el objeto de sus deseos. Lo sabe, Levi no ha puesto ni el más mínimo empeño en vestirse para la ocasión, de hecho, deduce por la tenue capa de sudor delineándole las pronunciadas clavículas, y por la respiración arrítmica agitándole la voz, que apenas terminó sus lecciones de ballet.

Le gusta lo que ve, le gusta el Levi desenfadado e ignorante de su atractivo físico, ese que te encontrarías en la calle apenas en chándal pero que desviaría todas las miradas hacía él sin intentarlo.

-Lamento la demora. El ascensor nuevamente se atascó y debí bajar por las escaleras –

Se ha demorado dos minutos apenas, y ese es el único saludo que recibe de su parte… Sin embargo, sabe que es el Levi que conoció en medio de este suburbio alemán, el Levi que lo atrajo irremediablemente alguna vez y que ahora regresaba a su vida sin buscarlo.

Eran señales, lo sabía… Y estaba dispuesto a perseguirlas, siempre que al final de la línea le aguardaba _su señor._

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

_-Ya el arte abstracto es lo que está revolucionando el mundo… Ni rastro del surrealismo. No dejo de escuchar sobre un norteamericano, un tal Andy Warhol ¿Lo conoces? Ha desplazado de la escena casi por completo toda concepción del color o pictografía, y nos entrega apenas fotografías mal hechas de unas sopas Campbell. ¡Es un sin sentido! ¿Qué seríamos sin el desconcertante arte de Ernst sobrevolando las galerías?... –_

Eren habla, sabe que lo hace porque su boca se mueve en gesticulaciones rimbombantes y la agitación de sus manos insufla el discurso de una pasión contagiosa. No obstante, Levi no tiene ni idea de lo que pueda estar diciendo; está completamente abstraído por el crecimiento vertiginoso del quinceañero que un día simplemente desapareció. Hay un brillo incandescente en los exuberantes ojos aguamarina, como si la puerilidad estuviese a punto de partir y a cambio de ello, la interesante adultez quisiera hacer mella en él. Levi lo sabe, pronto la frutal inocencia se desvanecería para dar a luz un hombre abrumadoramente sensual, y lo peor de todo, es que es totalmente consciente de que Eren quiere deshacerse del sesgo infantil, entre sus piernas, profundo en su culo, aferrado a cada centímetro de piel que este dispuesto a darle.

_-Pero ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos… Son libertinos, desatados de las raíces más aprehensivas del ballet. ¿De qué sirve eso, señor Levi? ¡Nadie quiere talento sin disciplina! Ellos relegan eso casi por completo –_

Siente que ha pasado una eternidad desde que Eren se fue del lugar.

No hubo despedidas de por medio, y Levi no la esperaba de cada niño que abandonaba el ballet, pero si estuvo seguro en algún punto de su vida, que el obstinado muchacho sabría decirle adiós. Más aún cuando esos ojos que le observaban siempre, albergaron una devoción que él nunca podría corresponder. Honestamente no sabía si era por todo el tiempo que compartían, o por los sueños conjuntos que sin querer ambos depositaron alguna vez dentro de esa Academia; ni puñetera idea… Solo creyó descifrar a Eren como libro abierto, y se equivocó en el intento.

Una vez se fue, no pudo odiarle o tacharlo siquiera de mal agradecido. No cuando ese instinto protector que quería intacto al niño, reconoció que Eren si fue capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas, que fue lo suficientemente astuto para imponer la realidad sobre la fantasía.

-Señor Ackerman… Ha empezado a llover – susurró el muchacho, mientras sus ojos se concentran en el ventanal amplio del discreto restaurante. Levi no puede evitar sonreír imperceptiblemente por el gesto repleto de trascendencia que colma el rostro de Eren cada vez que las gotas de lluvia descienden desde el cielo y apabullan la ciudad del calmado sonido. – Debemos irnos pronto, no quisiera que terminará mojándose y con un resfriado por mi culp…–

-Vamos a mi apartamento, Eren –

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

Hay un temblor necio acariciándole las manos, traduciendo el anhelo que hierve efervescente en su pecho y que permaneció dormido por tanto tiempo. Está nervioso, puede deducirlo a través de las bocanadas de aire que suelta como pececito fuera del agua, puede reconocerlo en cuán consciente es de su cuerpo y sus terminaciones nerviosas. ¿Todo esto lo hace Levi? ¿Todo ese poder lo tiene aquel hombre delgado y de exuberante belleza? Y ni siquiera le ha tocado…

Se tumba en la puerta tomando equilibrio, calmando el impacto de verle sentado en el lecho observándole muy fijamente. Los ojos embargados de salvaje tormenta le enfrentan osados, develando la cruda verdad que ahora mismo les separa, pero que en algún momento los reunió en esta vida: Los años, la experiencia, la amarga vid de nunca alcanzarle sin importar cuánto corriese detrás de él.

Toma un cigarrillo y le enciende de inmediato, quiere insuflarse de una valentía que alberga, pero que también se desvanece en presencia del señor Ackerman. Y así, con la idea falsa de que está preparado para enfrentarle sin armas y con la verdad de sus sentimientos como escudo, se encamina a paso lento por la habitación mientras se aferra a ese espejismo que ahora mismo, se deshace impunemente de su húmedo gabán.

-No sabía que fumabas, niño – susurra demasiado hipnótico, inconsciente nuevamente del efecto que provoca su boca dispuesta, su piel sonrojada por el frío, su cabello acariciado por el rocío de la lluvia…

-Ya soy todo un hombre, _Levi_. Ya puedo fumar y hacer lo que quiera –

Y antes de que Levi pueda darse cuenta del tono aún infantil que delata la inexpugnable realidad de ambos, unos labios bruscos y torpes se atropellan contra los suyos. No hay voluntad de abrir y explorar, no hay curiosidad de explayar y saborear; solo hay una batalla perdida de besos que no se deben encontrar, no aún, no en esas circunstancias tal vez.

-No… Sigues siendo un niño, Eren – masculla Levi, alejándole de su rostro, empujándolo levemente con sus dedos, acusándolo sin querer, de recibir un desastroso y obtuso beso. – No pienso arrebatarte esto Eren. No quiero que desperdicies cada primera vez conmigo. Besa a una chica de tu Universidad, hazle el amor como si no hubiera un mañana, no mires nunca más los sentimientos que dejaste encallados aquí -

\- ¡No rompa mi corazón así, señor Ackerman! – implora en voz trémula la criatura de exorbitante atractivo, arremolinándose en el suelo frente a él, aferrándose a sus manos, queriendo llorar, pero sin poder hacerlo… Porque lo sabía, desde aquella vez que partió a Berlín lo entendía: Si abandonaba _Greifswald,_ renunciaba a todo lo que alguna vez quiso genuinamente en la vida para él. El ballet, la música, _Levi_ …

Si no tuvo el coraje de defender ello, cuando debía … ¿Por qué si lo tendría ahora después de cuatro años y una eternidad sin él?

-Estarás bien Eren, mientras no regreses y sigas adelante, estarás bien. No mires ni un instante para atrás. Has tomado las decisiones correctas, y yo no puedo estar más tranquilo al saber eso – su voz se resquebraja sin querer, mientras los labios helados le besan la frente en un gesto de infinita ternura, en un roce que le hace sentir por primera vez pleno, apaciguado.

El muchacho abandona sus manos y se aventura a abrazarle cándidamente por la cintura, trayendo así la remembranza de aquel niño pequeño de 6 años perspicaz y obtuso que nunca se rendía. ¿Dónde se habrá ido…?

\- ¿Podría danzar para mí, señor Ackerman? – pregunta, intentando enjugar su tristeza en esa simple petición, como si todo se redujera al ballet, al piano, a su devoción por él. Como siempre ha sido, y como Levi quiere no sea más. – Es lo único que le suplico. Antes de marcharme quisiera recordarlo como la primera vez que le vi… Danzando –

Repentinamente, después de esa petición… Levi lo toma de los brazos y le incorpora bruscamente.

Lo que ve Eren a continuación, solo le obliga a retroceder asustado y afligido, porque allí, a cambio del hombre más fuerte que alguna vez conoció, yacía apenas un jovenzuelo quebrado, lúgubre y furioso, observándole.

\- ¡Ya basta Eren! ¡Lárgate como hace cuatro años lo hiciste! ¡No regreses nunca más...! – grita poseído, con sus ojos azules entornados de una rabia que le embarga el pecho a Eren, y lo hace sentir más miserable de lo que es - ¡Olvídalo todo! ¡Olvida lo que te enseñe, olvida que me conociste! ¡Concéntrate en tu futuro, maldita sea, que aquí ya no lo tienes! ¡No seas estúpido! No quiero que vivas como el hombre frustrado y fracasado que soy… No quiero eso para ti, no lo quiero. –

Las lamentaciones coléricas desatándose, rompen por fin la voz de Levi. La estabilidad de su tono usualmente tranquilo, se ha ido a declive, y junto a ello, el espejismo de bailar nuevamente para sí mismo… Para él, para _Eren._

¿Y como le explica que está reducido a ceniza y que se ahoga en la miseria de no volver a pisar nunca más un teatro lleno de gente expectante para verle? ¿Cómo le confiesa que no podrá volver a deleitarlo con eternas piezas de baile? ¿Cómo se enfrenta al muchacho que tanto quiso, y a la realidad apabullante de su fracaso?

No lo hace, no se molesta en responder a preguntas que ni él comprende. Permite que la figura de Eren se diluya por las calles del suburbio, y que la ignorancia bendiga su viaje de regreso a Berlín, de donde nunca jamás debió regresar. 

Nuevamente se ha ido sin un adiós, y así está bien, así duele menos la partida.

* * *

Lo último que recuerda, es que pidió un boleto sin regreso para _Greifswald._ Lo demás, lo acontecido durante la travesía en el ferroviario es difuso, esquizofrénico, paranoico. Hay rastro de fiebre en su frente y pecho, en la debilidad que le apremia a sentarse y no levantarse jamás del asiento en el tren. La recaudadora lo ve a los ojos, como si hubiese descendido al infierno por primera vez, y Eren jura que a sus 25 años nunca ha regresado de allí, que lo conoce en campo abierto y sin atajos. - ¿Está bien? ¿Requiere de alguna medicina? – la mano de la muchacha se ha plantado en las mejillas coloradas del hombre, y, sin embargo, no dura demasiado tiempo allí, porque apenas de un manotazo débil logra apartarla.

No quiere que nadie le toque, no quiere que nadie se compadezca del miserable estado en el que se encuentra, no quiere que nadie observe la nefasta e infeliz vida que lleva dentro de su traje costoso, rodeado tanto de lujo como de soledad infinita. La podredumbre se lo está bebiendo a largos sorbos, y sabe que después de ella, se perderá para siempre allí. 

Mientras las arcadas se disipan desde su boca hasta el lavabo, la imagen onírica de una pintura que alguna vez ojeo, se le instala en la cabeza como premonición cruenta. La ve clara y brillante, a la mujer junto a la hiena feroz observándole inquisidoramente desde la jaula de oro a la que pertenecen. Es imposible que no se sienta asfixiado por la estancia sobrecogedora que vislumbra a través de sus memorias, como si en realidad ese fuese el reflejo de su vida desnuda y estéril, y Dios le estuviese requiriendo escapar de allí de una vez por todas. Nota entonces la presencia de dos caballos en la pintura; por un lado, la figura estática y etérea del cabello de madera, enjaulado, sin atisbo de sangre caliente invadiendo sus venas, y por el otro lado, el semental galopante con la ansiada libertad desbordándosele bravamente a través del viento.

-Señor, ¿Desea regresar a Berlín? Debemos partir de regreso nuevamente, y …. – la mujer le habla desde el otro lado de la puerta, con la preocupación permeando su voz cantarina; sin embargo, Eren olvida cada palabra que pronuncia, concentrándose así en la epifanía que le mantiene entre la espada y la pared.

¿Qué pasa si al caballo blanco le ocurre algo en el bosque? ¿Y si cae? ¿Y si se desboca? … Tiene miedo de lo que puede ocurrirle a ese exuberante ejemplar, porque comprende que nunca jamás ha salido de ese cuarto vacío, que el caballo inerte y pomposo es él, y hasta que no sea capaz de experimentar la emancipación de lo que le ata, jamás sabrá cuán glorioso es caerse y vivir. La hiena hembra, mientras tanto es la sexualidad encarcelada, su deseo primitivo todavía restricto… Como si los tantísimos cuerpos que ha recorrido en su existencia, jamás pudiesen liberar la impúdica y salvaje esencia que recóndita yace en cada parte de su ser.

-Olda, ha pasado un buen rato allí. Me preocupa que le hubiese pasado algo… No parecía estar bien desde que llegó al tren –

Quiere abandonar todo lo que conoce y quebrarse el cuerpo entero si de eso depende aprender a vivir.

-Bien. Llama a Andrré y dile que tenemos problemas para expulsar a un pasajero problemático. No podemos esperar a que salga, porque a ti te parezca atractivo, Konstanze–

Quiere morir en su ley, junto a la más pura certeza de que siempre hizo lo que quiso, y siempre amo lo que su corazón le señaló.

-Hola Olda, lamento mucho las molestias. No me he sentido bien, no pasará nada… Muchas gracias a ti y a Konstanze por su profundo compromiso con el pasajero – susurra Eren al salir del cuarto de baño, mientras la asistente se sorprende por el inesperado comportamiento del viajero. Está cadavérico, totalmente pálido, y tiene un evidente semblante enfermo, pero curiosamente, es el hombre más lúcido que sus ojos hayan podido ver.

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

Le dijo alguna vez a su madre, que la Iglesia le parecía aterradora… No sabía si era por las figuras religiosas colgando trágicamente de las paredes, o por la música clerical rezumando del órgano. No tenía ni idea. Pero ahora, estando al frente del gran portón, a Eren le pareció el recinto más catártico y redentor en el que hundir ese deseo mal sano de acabar su vida sin siquiera luchar por ella.

Deambuló temerosamente por el gran pasillo, temblando sin querer ante el sonido evocador de _Bach_ en el viejo órgano, sintiendo los gruesos lagrimones descender por sus pómulos altivos, suplicando después de tanto tiempo, la bondad de Dios albergada entre esos cuatro muros. La frágil fe le alentó a caminar más rápido, mientras las lamentaciones se expiaban con sollozos tímidos y pueriles que le coartaban la garganta, que le empujaban de nuevo al estado más pueril de su vida.

Se sintió pequeño, extraviado y ausente, sin un rumbo más que el de sus piernas casi trotando hasta el altar pudieran ofrecerle, sin una motivación más allá de la que Dios allí mismo congregándose, quisiera compartir con él.

Y entonces, le vio.

Aparición sacrosanta y divina sentada entre todos los hombres y mujeres convocados por el Señor, ungida por cada rayo de sol deslizándose a través de los acrílicos ventanales, glorificada por la belleza que solo el transcurso de los años puede darle a una criatura tan peculiar.

Aquellos grisáceos ojos azules permanecían inamovibles en el Cristo crucificado que fungía como anfitrión de esa Iglesia, implorándole con voz callada y mentón altivo tantas cosas, que Eren no se alcanzaba a imaginar, pero si entendía muy bien. Lo observó descaradamente entonces, refugiándose en el rostro hierático y etéreo que albergaba una exorbitante aflicción, pero al mismo tiempo una absurda belleza y paz. Delineó sin prisa el puente de su nariz fina y perfecta, fascinándose a su paso en las pecas que iban surcando su piel blanquecina, deleitándose en las imperceptibles arrugas demarcando los ojos estrechos y afilados, imponiéndole así un peso a esa expresión que nada tenía que ver con la fealdad, sino con la experiencia, con la juventud a punto de decir adiós.

No vio nada de malo en ello, ni un poco. Todo lo contrario, Levi sabía llevarse bien con el tiempo y el avanzar de la vida. Poco quedaba del muchacho de 24 años que le recibió por primera vez en la Academia, y al que no extrañaba salvo por la nostalgia de la época. Ahora, a cambio de ello, le daba la bienvenida a la ciudad que tanto quiso, el hombre de misteriosa aura y clásica belleza, de esos que borran con cada mirada y beso, todo rastro de inocencia y experiencia previa, de esos que se apoderan hasta del último céntimo de cuerpo y alma ajena.

Y como si sus pensamientos siguieran igual de ensordecedores, Levi giró su rostro para enfrentarle por fin.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al escucharlo susurrar su nombre en tímida plegaria a Dios. 

- _Eren –_

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, niño? – pregunta Levi deshaciéndose del vestigio triste que las mejillas de Eren manifestaba. Sus dedos seguían fríos pero reconfortantes, siempre preocupados de él y su desolación. – Mírate nada más, ¡Dios mío! No paras de crecer –

Eren no puede evitar sonreír por el recuerdo que se establece en su cabeza. Su mejilla instintivamente se frota contra la palma abierta de Levi y por fin, después de tanto tiempo puede cerrar los ojos sin temor a que la vida se lo engulla por completo, porque _su señor_ estará ahí para rescatarle si eso ocurre – Lo he decepcionado, señor Ackerman. Soy uno de los médicos más jóvenes e importantes de Berlín, pero la persona más infeliz y miserable que haya pisado esta tierra. No me sirve de nada ganar dinero si todo lo gasto en alcohol para olvidar que nunca he sido el dueño de mi vida –

-Nunca podrías decepcionarme, ni siquiera si dejas de intentarlo. Eres maravilloso, Eren. Mi persona favorita en el mundo. – Levi hace una pausa para suspirar audiblemente – Hemos puesto mucho peso sobre tus hombros intentando de que no fracasaras; pero es necesario que lo hagas. Es imposible que no falles, y si lo haces deberás preocuparte, porque estás dejando de vivir entre tanta cautela – sus dedos se deslizan por el cabello castaño. Está húmedo de sudor, pero contra todo pronóstico, Levi acaricia los mechones sin un atisbo de asco o fastidio. – Es momento de reencontrarse con las cosas que amas y hacerlas. Eres tan joven… Puedes hacer lo que quieras –

Eren entreabre uno de sus ojos, y enfocando su vista en Levi sonríe aliviado como si cada cosa en el universo conspirara a su favor estando entre sus manos, entre sus brazos – Es imposible que además de atractivo seas sabio. No es justo para los pocos mortales que quedamos –

El golpe que después viene de la risotada hace eco en la cafetería. No es normal que sienta la boca reseca cada vez que los ojos azules de Levi le observan siquiera por un momento, no es normal que su cuerpo ya maduro se comporte alrededor de su ex entrenador como si se tratase de un adolescente, no es normal que solo se incremente el amor que tiene por él. Levi le monopoliza y pone en riesgo su poca vida amorosa, porque sabe que una vez le pruebe, nunca jamás querrá dejarle.

-No es sabiduría, Eren. He tenido miedo también, y ese mismo miedo me alejó del sueño más grande y ambicioso. Me desanimé tanto en la primera lesión que no lo pensé dos veces para abandonar… Fui muy tonto – se bebe el agua rápidamente, pausando su relato, como si no pudiera continuar de largo y tuviera que detenerse para pensar en no llorar – Había trabajado tanto para llegar a actuar en el _Teatro Bolshói_. Era el único francés de la Compañía enlistado en las audiciones. Tenía quizá 19 años, no lo recuerdo… Pero si tengo presente la carta donde me informaban que debutaría en el _Lago de los Cisnes_. Podrías verme Eren, tenía un porte galante y de ensueño, la línea de la ballerina completamente alineada y un talento desbordante –

El muchacho le observa seriamente, no puede imaginarse nada de lo que dice Levi, porque lo está contemplando allí mismo, en ese rostro sensual, en la elegancia de cada movimiento, en la sincronía que mantiene el universo con el ex bailarín. ¡Qué belleza es Levi Ackerman!

– Aún tengo demasiado fresca la coreografía… No puedo olvidarme de ella, aunque haya pasado más de veinte años desde eso. No sabía ruso, alemán o inglés, pero era astuto y sabía como darme a entender. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida aún si no llegaba nada del Teatro donde siempre anhele trabajar. Parecía que los rusos no sentían simpatía con mi estatura pequeña, pero yo siempre alegaba con mi talento lo bueno que podía llegar a ser – la sonrisa que esboza Levi, logra calar hasta el pecho de Eren, quién no duda en acompañar la emoción que tiñe cada palabra y confidencia que le brinda el hombre mayor – Para cuándo por fin el Teatro se decidió por mí, estaba internado ya por una fractura de metatarso. No volví a ser el mismo desde eso –

-Señor Ackerman, yo lo lamento… -

-Hey Eren, no quiero tu lástima. Si esto no hubiese pasado, jamás te habría conocido y eso a mí me partiría el corazón – susurra Levi temerariamente, mientras sus ojos se clavan como dagas en el rostro rozagante de Eren. Busca un atisbo de duda o excusa velando la expresión del que alguna vez fue su pupilo, pero solo encuentra una férrea determinación y deseo bruto anclado en él.

La vida supo recompensar su espera y lo traía de regreso solo para él.

-Levi… Quiero ir a tu apartamento –

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

Había algo fascinante en la luz tenue bajo la cual observaba el cuerpo de Eren. Los colores se disipaban lo suficiente para no restarle visibilidad de los detalles, pero si para entablar un aura celestial a su alrededor. Levi pudo jurar que, así como se sentía él frente a ese dios pagano que se desnudaba sin pudor, así se sintió alguna vez la humanidad al contemplar el fuego por primera vez: absortos, encandilados.

Le era imposible no arrastrar sus dedos trémulos en la extensión de piel bronceada que se postraba ante él, con una urgencia que sorprendió a su experiencia, y con una pasión que calmó la hambruna; las uñas mientras tanto se enganchaban en cada músculo definido y trozo de piel tirante, buscando comprobar cuán real podía ser el espécimen que develaba las prendas de ropa. Se dedicó a navegar con sus labios por cada centímetro de carne, siendo víctima a la par de unas manos impacientes rasgándole la tela, siendo cazado así, por una voz macabra susurrándole cosas tan calientes que su garganta se rompió al fin en sollozos placenteros.

-Debí haber permitido que me hicieras el amor aquella primera vez… - susurra el hombre mayor, mientras su cuerpo era empujado sin contemplaciones hasta el lecho. Se avergonzó sin querer de cada trecho blando y sin músculo que llegaba con la edad, de sus caderas anchas por no seguir entrenando, de sus muslos gruesos que no perdían grasa, aunque lo intentara. Y fue consciente nuevamente de las diferencias que les separaba, porque mientras Eren estaba en la cima de la vida, él apenas estaba llegando al ocaso de esta.

-No, valió la pena esperar hasta este momento para hacerte el amor – responde de inmediato Eren, observándole desde arriba, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, venerándolo con las palmas que contrastaban en tamaño con su cintura estrecha y espalda pequeña. – ¿Sabes Levi? Con un cuerpo tan majestuoso como el tuyo, seguramente a mis tiernos diecinueve años no hubiese aguantado ni un minuto dentro ti. – su lengua se arremolina en el ombligo, provocándole al hombre mayor un jadeo que reverbera por el cuarto y lo embelesa – Eres perfecto. Amo como tu piel nívea luce contra la mía, amo como tu cuerpo pequeño se ve envuelto por el mío, amo como tus gemidos se elevan con el placer que te doy –

-Es sucio, no me beses allí niñato… - increpa Levi, acompañando cada palabra con una retahíla de sonidos obscenos, restándose seriedad, animándole a continuar. La boca de Eren ya no es la de un niño inmaduro en búsqueda de tutoría, todo lo contrario, cada gesto y beso, parece ser blandido con vasta experiencia, con la maestría que hombres y mujeres pudieron compartirle. No obstante, va con demasiada rapidez, como si Levi fuera a desaparecer al día siguiente, como si pareciera inquieto de que este encuentro se tornara efímero, pasajero, deleble. – Ven aquí… Tócame bien y largamente, que tenemos toda la noche para que me hagas el amor, Eren. –

-Prométemelo Levi… Prométeme que mañana en la mañana estarás aquí a mi lado, que siempre lo estarás –

-Lo prometo. – susurra el hombre mayor, sellando así su juramento con un beso apasionado.

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

Eren siempre pensó que esta fue la mejor época de su vida, y no se equivocaba.

Siempre despertaba junto a un Levi adormilado que rogaba abrazos matutinos antes de abandonar el lecho y alistarse para el trabajo. Cuando Eren por fin se decidía incorporarse de la cama, el desayuno más delicioso que hubiese probado, le aguardaba en la mesa; y junto a él, su señor terminaba de alistarse, con su ajustado traje elegante y semblante serio. El niñato no permitía que Levi dejase el hogar sin antes darle centenares de besos que terminaban aterrizando en su nariz pequeña, en su boca lujuriosa, en su frente tersa.

Levi se había propuesto después de tanto meditar, reanudar el entrenamiento para participar en las convocatorias del _Ballet de la Ópera de París_ , su alma máter. Por ello, Eren había obtenido trabajo en uno de los nuevos almacenes de la ciudad, muy cerca de la carretera donde aparcaban los conductores para tomar descansos de las extenuantes horas de viaje que demandaba el transporte comercial.

Disfrutaba la travesía que emprendía cada tarde para llegar a su trabajo de medio tiempo, andando en bicicleta, con su cabello largo ondeando en el aire, y la letra de una nueva canción tarareándose desde sus labios en la más deliciosa despreocupación. El sueldo no les alcanzaba nada más que para pagar las deudas y comer, pero esa sensación de tranquilidad no podía reemplazarla ni con la mejor paga de doctor que quisiese imaginar.

Para cuando regresaba a la ciudad, se dirigía a la Academia de Ballet y aguardaba hasta que las prácticas de Levi finalizaran.

-Si tuvieras una motocicleta, los niños pensarían que ando con un vándalo – mencionaba constantemente Levi, observándole acechante desde la oscuridad que no abarcaba la luz pública. Eren sentía el erotismo reverberar en su voz deshecha por los gemidos que le arrancó la noche anterior en algún lugar de la casa, y casi de inmediato debido al recuerdo, en plena calle, le asaltaba una erección que moría por ser bajada muy profundo en la boca de su entrenador – Es un hippie maloliente, no un vándalo… les respondería si fuera el caso –

A menudo jugaba con sus nervios, y se precipitaba a bailar en las calles estrechas de _Greifswald._ Daba giros sobre sí, con su abrigo largo siguiendo la excelsa voltereta; mientras sus brazos se elevaban majestuosamente y la punta de sus pies formaban un ángulo imposible que él hace ver demasiado fácil – Les dirás a esos niños enamoradizos, que amas mucho a tu esposo; incluso si es un hippie maloliente –

Eren le tomaba de la cintura para sentarlo en el cuadro de la bicicleta, y así robarle unos cuántos besos en la boca. Le sonreiría con una devoción mucho más grande que la del día anterior, y le susurraría lo que haría con él en cuánto llegaran a casa - ¿Qué pensarían si esos niños supieran que su profesor hace tantas cosas perversas con el hippie mal oliente, Levi? –

-La más decepcionada sería Gabi Braun – respondía el profesor, acomodándose en la bicicleta y sonriendo como solo lo hacía con Eren, mientras la bicicleta avanzaba y él sentía la brisa nocturna en el rostro. Su cabeza por lo general se acomodaba en el pecho amplio de Eren, mientras este, concentrado en la vía solo reiría complacido por la familiaridad que le aprehende en ese momento junto a Levi.

Harían el amor después de ello, como si el deseo no se extinguiera jamás y la atracción desmedida que sentía el uno por el otro fuera inagotable.

Cada ocasión, parecía siempre una primera vez… El nerviosismo no desaparecía, y el tacto jamás se desvanecía, como si el otro quisiera grabarse a fuego el cuerpo de su amante y retenerlo para siempre en su memoria.

Los fines de semana, se dedicaban a explorar junto a su fiel bicicleta, todas las ciudades aledañas. Eren amaba comprar arte para la casa, Levi sin duda alguna, implementos de limpieza. El muchacho consiguió alguna vez, en medio de esas ferias, la réplica de un cuadro enigmático, llamado _“Die Windsbraut”_ ; y mirándole fijamente en ese momento le susurró - _¿Quién diría que conmigo está la novia del viento? Solo espero que no te arrebate de mi lado jamás –_

El cuadro se mantuvo hasta el final dando la bienvenida en la entrada de su casa.

Cuando se agotaban de vagar entre los extensos arados, la pareja se detenía por petición de Eren en algún lago. Levi disfrutaba verlo darse un chapuzón desde las altas piedras, mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido en alemán. Improvisaban juegos debajo del agua, donde Jäeger terminaba ganando con ardides y artimañas; seduciendo a Levi, follándole duro contra una roca, saciándose hasta de la última gota de placer que destilara su cuerpo pequeño y bonito.

Y todo estaba bien, hasta que Levi recibió por segunda vez el rechazo de la Compañía francesa.

Sin importar cuántas veces lo intentaba y hasta que horas entrenaba, Levi nunca podía alcanzar el nivel de esos aspirantes ambiciosos y llenos de estamina con los que competía. Se agotaba demasiado pronto cada vez que se enfrentaba a las rutinas largas y exigentes, sus músculos resentían las figuras estáticas y las caídas eran mucho más constantes que lo que fueron alguna vez en sus veinte años. Empezó a odiar lo que veía en el espejo; su cuerpo se marchitaba y con él, toda esperanza de poder bailar en el Teatro de sus sueños. Terminaba llorando larga y tendidamente en los baños de la Academia, asustado de que Eren se diese cuenta de su fracaso, de que nada del esfuerzo de ambos había valido la pena, de que no valía la pena tener fe en un viejo como él.

Sabía que el muchacho había tomado la jornada completa para suplir el poquísimo tiempo que Levi ya pasaba en el trabajo como docente. Sabía que, aunque quisiese tocarlo, Levi rehuiría a su toque ávido y le abandonaría para echarse a llorar, demasiado consciente de la vejez alcanzándolo y de lo poco atractivo que se iba volviendo. Sabía que el brillo de sus ojos se deslizaba en un punto muy lejos de allí, ansiando una vida sin frustraciones, una existencia sin trabajos malogrados, un compañero que no le exigiera sacrificios en vano.

Y de repente, como si el reloj biológico de Eren empezara una cuenta regresiva… Anhelo niños llenando la casa, tantos como pudiera tener. Y sin querer, porque Levi lo sabe y lo excusa cada vez que puede, soltó un comentario que no hizo más que asentarse en su pecho y culparle de retener a un muchacho tan estupendo junto a él – _Sólo estoy esperando los días para casarme y tener hijos, un hogar al que regresar después del trabajo –_ Y quizá, avergonzado de la flacidez de su cuerpo, de la textura de su piel, de la edad poblando su rostro alguna vez lozano, se obligó a alejarlo.

Todo culminó cuando Levi decide confesarle después de una semana, su fiasco. Cómo lo creyó, Eren no lo tomó bien, estaba furioso y devastado con razón. ¿Y que más podría hacer Levi sino asentir y hundirse más de lo que ya estaba?

\- ¡No es culpa tuya Levi! ¿No te das cuenta? Debí haberte detenido, debí haberte dicho que estabas mayor, que no podías hacerlo… ¡Carajo! ¡Soy un tonto por haber confiado en que serías capaz, que en tus _condiciones_ lo lograrías! – suelta colérico, sin pensar ni un poco en lo que dice. Se frota el rostro totalmente frustrado, con las ojeras opacando el azul aguamarina de sus vibrantes orbes, con el dolor acumulado, desatándose libre al fin de las cadenas. - ¡Mírate Levi! ¡Obsérvate al espejo! Desentonabas con todos esos muchachos y te hice pasar la vergüenza de ir e intentarlo una y otra vez. ¡Soy un estúpido! –

Levi no dice ni una palabra después de ello, sin embargo, se detiene a observar muy bien a su amante, ese que podría amar para toda la vida sin arrepentimientos o titubeos. Contempla por última vez los labios gruesos y carnosos que nunca dejaron de besarle con pasión, se deleita con el rostro varonil que aún con la mueca más furiosa, seguiría arrancándole suspiros, se fascina en los ojos grandes que le vieron por primera vez a sus seis años repletos de veneración y hoy a sus veinticinco años lo ven con asco y desdén.

Y le ama, feroz e intensamente… y le anhela, con cada trozo de piel y vida que le queda para dar… Y le abandona, porque no puede arrancarle las alas y porque no quiere coartar su travesía con un amor que no alcanza para ambos.

Aquella noche, permite que Eren le haga el amor. Que lo mancille con manos bruscas, que lo empuje muy profundo dentro de él hasta que lo siente allí en su vientre caliente. Y jura llorar del dolor físico y moral que le carcome la existencia. Le entrega todo de él, bajo su cuerpo, con las piernas abiertas y el llanto quemándole la garganta, la vida entera. Sus uñas cortas se aferran a la piel jovial de su amante por instinto, como si las marcas abandonadas en esa planicie suave se volvieran indelebles, imborrables… Sabe que no será así después de que cruce esa puerta, pero su cuerpo se desespera por el abandono inminente, por el adiós ya esperado que no conoce fundamentos.

Para cuando todo acaba y no hay luz, salvo la que se filtra entre las persianas amarillentas y anuncia el alba; Eren y Levi se observan por última vez a los ojos, antes de que el muchacho joven se retire por fin de la habitación que compartieron después de tanto tiempo.

Nuevamente se ha ido sin un adiós, pero esta vez duele demasiado darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

El hombre de familia camina entre los pasillos de la Clínica en la que trabaja. No parece sorprender a nadie que su ajuar esté desprovisto de la típica bata blanca y del cómodo traje médico que siempre luce; después de todo, ha ido de civil para darle la despedida a su madre, la señora Carla Jäeger, una de las benefactoras más importantes del Centro Clínico. Incluso, la ex esposa del doctor Jäeger, la señora Reiss está aguardándole en la habitación lujosa que mantiene a salvo el último aliento de su suegra.

En cuánto ingresa a la habitación, todos le saludan cordialmente, sin parafernalia alguna, porque saben que nadie más que él ansía permanecer hasta el final con la Ama Carla. No quiere distracciones, quiere detenerse por última vez en su expresión agotada, en sus ojos castaños ansiosos de decir adiós, en la sonrisa calma que no se desvanece ni siquiera en esas instancias.

-Déjennos solos, por favor – ordena el patriarca, mientras todos en silencio abandonan la habitación. Sus manos se enfrascan en acariciar el cabello canoso y suave de su madre, como si fuese la primera vez que viera su imagen. Sonríe.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo Eren? ¿Por qué tu sonrisa no llega a los ojos? – cuestiona Carla en una desolación que le tiñe la voz y la ahoga momentáneamente.

-Me he divorciado recientemente de Historia… No te preocupes, los niños saben de esto y están más tranquilos al respecto –

-No Eren… No es Historia o los niños los que me preocupan. Me preocupas tu… No eres feliz y nunca lo has sido – susurra Carla, aunando lágrimas en los ojos, la pesadumbre velando su boca agrietada y triste –… La respuesta que tanto suplicabas siempre estuvo frente a tus ojos: No pertenecemos a un país, a una ciudad o a una clase social, pertenecemos a los que amamos hasta los huesos, pertenecemos a unos brazos abiertos, pertenecemos a una persona prohibida que añoramos cada día de nuestras vidas… Y esa persona nunca fue Historia, lo sabes –

Eren se aleja de su madre como si le quemara el contacto, y la alucinación de ella le hubiese calado en lo más profundo de su psiquis. Ella, sin embargo, le sonríe amablemente y pronuncia en una solemnidad que no conoce enfermedad o muerte, la frase más cruda que pudo haber escuchado de sus labios: - Siempre desee que pudieras atraer a alguien que hablara tu idioma, para que no tuvieras que pasar toda la vida, traduciendo tu alma –

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

-Busco al señor Matthäus, ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo? – pregunta aliviado, al sentir el cigarrillo entre sus labios resecos. ¡Mierda! Hace tanto no fumaba, que ahora mismo podría darse abasto de toda una cigarrería.

-Lo lamento, mi padre falleció hace seis años – menciona la chica con un dejo de tristeza, mientras le observa confundida, como si le sorprendiera que, en esa ciudad pequeña, algunos no supieran sobre el trágico acontecimiento.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Lo siento mucho, mi más sentido pésame para usted y su familia. Soy Eren Jäeger, alguna vez viví aquí en esta pensión y …. –

\- ¿Es usted Eren Jäeger? – la chica interrumpe con asombro, y, sin dejar responder al hombre mayor, se interna en la vieja pensión saliendo esta vez, con una caja repleta de correspondencia. – Hemos estado recibiendo hace más de dos años, cartas del Geriátrico de la ciudad. Las últimas son de los trabajadores sociales que le requieren con urgencia por un paciente que está recluido. Las demás son personales, se me prohibió abrirlas para verificar su contenido, pero son de un hombre llamado Levi Ackerman –

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

_“Eren,_

_E-r-e-n, tu nombre tiene cuatro letras, y a veces lo olvido, por lo que debo escribirlo tantas veces pueda para poderte enviar correspondencia. E-r-e-n, tu nombre significa “persona santa”, lo sé porque lo he anotado en algún cuaderno que no recuerdo donde deje. E-r-e-n, es el único nombre que evocó en la madrugada, cuando veo que el sol arriba… No sé el por qué, pero lloro al pronunciarlo, como si mi cuerpo te recordara con amargura, como si tu nombre arrastrará consigo un profundo dolor. Mi cabeza no puede retener información ya… parece un cuaderno que arranca hojas importantes de mi vida para arrojarlas al fuego; pero aún mantiene cautivos los recuerdos más preciosos para mí y todos ellos tienen tu rostro, el rostro más bonito que hubiese podido conocer._

_E-r-e-n, quisiera no olvidarme de como deletrear tu nombre… De otro modo, tu recuerdo se desvanecería en el viento y no podría volver a recuperarte; de otro modo, desaparecería la única cosa que me mantiene anclado al mundo… No quiero volverme un cascarón hueco y sin vida, quiero retenerte por más tiempo, aunque suene egoísta y no tenga nada más que ofrecerte sino un cuarto en un lugar que no es mío y nunca lo será._

_E-r-e-n, abrazo tu nombre en cada oración y plegaria, o las que tengo presentes en el momento… E-r-e-n, si llego a olvidarte, tu no lo hagas de mí. Mantenme vivo en tus recuerdos, esa es la única forma en la que sé sobrevivir en este mundo hostil y triste que me toco vivir._

_E-r-e-n, te amo como solo pude amar al ballet, yo creo que un poco más._

_E-r-e-n, te estoy olvidando… Ven por mí._

_Levi”_

_:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ_

-Buenas tardes, soy Eren Jäeger… Me he enterado apenas, de unas comunicaciones que fueron enviadas desde aquí – susurra apenas en un hilo de voz frágil y quebradizo. No puede evitar que las lágrimas se conglomeren en sus ojos hinchados y desolados. Su expresión preocupa un poco a la recepcionista quién solo asiente para después llamar al área social del ancianato.

No pasa ni dos minutos, para encontrarse por fin a una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos curiosos. Su sonrisa se ensancha en una mueca alentadora que roza al menos un poco el dolor que el hombre mayor manifiesta cándidamente en su rostro lloroso y lánguido. – Señor Jäeger, mi nombre es Hange Zöe, soy la trabajadora social que ha estado tratando alrededor del último año al señor Ackerman. Sabe quién es él, ¿verdad? –

Hay un único asentimiento, pero eso parece ser suficiente para la muchacha inquieta, quién le toma del brazo y empieza a llevarlo por las instalaciones desnudas del lugar. – Levi es un hombre excepcional… Fue enviado hasta aquí porque no estaba viviendo en las mejores condiciones, ya sabe, el Alzheimer que empezó a presentar hace más de cinco años le impidió seguir trabajando, y por consiguiente le impidió seguir viviendo como debería hacerlo un adulto mayor. Es sumamente reservado, no habla con nadie y ya ha olvidado escribir completamente. Lo último que escribió fue de hecho esa carta que lleva usted en la mano; de ahí en adelante, todas sus habilidades motrices fueron desapareciendo con una rapidez impresionante – sus palabras se obstruyen, Eren lo entiende… No es fácil describir el ocaso de una criatura tan excepcional como Levi Ackerman, después de todo, él jamás pudo volver a pronunciar su nombre sino hasta ahora. – Como le mencionaba… Escribía mucho, pero dejo de hacerlo repentinamente. Lloró muchísimo cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado por primera vez su nombre. No lo parece, pero creo que es un hombre apasionado e intenso, como pocos –

-… Si – 

-Me gustaría que supiera que está en muy buenas manos, aquí lo cuidan muchísimo señor Jäeger. No tiene de qué preocuparse. – convida la profesional, mientras sus ojos comprensivos delinean el perfil del hombre adulto que yace junto a ella. Tiene los ojos aguamarinas más impactantes que haya podido ver en la vida, y, definitivamente es un hombre atractivo a pesar de su edad. No esperaba menos, después de todo, Levi Ackerman fue toda una belleza en su juventud. 

Eren le ve entonces, dándole la espalda a la puerta, fijando su vista en el piano frente a él. Y solo esa imagen superficial, logra enviarlo hasta las escaleras más próximas para llorar. Solloza audiblemente, con las manos intentando frenar el llanto copioso que le embarga el pecho y lo empuja a un abismo del que alguna vez quiso intentar salir, uno que tiene el amor de Levi anclado en la profundidad del foso.

-Si no se siente en condiciones para verlo… No se preocupe, podemos intentar… -

-Necesito mirarlo a la cara y decirle que me maldijo, que nunca jamás pude amar a alguien como lo hice con él … Y fue suya la culpa. Acabó con toda mi vida desde hace cuarenta y nueve años. Y, aun así, no puedo dejar de añorarle como la primera vez que entró en la Academia y me observo a los ojos…–

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

Trastabilla al caminar, pero no abandona ni un momento la figura inmóvil de Levi. Sus ojos repasan la pequeñez de su espalda, la tímida curvatura que ya no le mantiene erguido como en sus años más joviales. Recuerda la Iglesia, y esa vez que le suplicó a Dios por una respuesta. Una respuesta que él nunca entendió, pero tenía el nombre de _Levi, su señor, su amor…_

Y cuando llega hasta él, no evita contemplarlo largamente, bebiéndose su preciosa imagen como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, como si nunca hubiese tenido suficiente de él. El cabello que alguna vez fue de un color azabache intenso, ahora estaba veteado por una capa blancuzca y suave de pelo; y su rostro, que recordaba juvenil y terso, se veía surcado por arrugas profundas recorriendo hasta el último céntimo de piel.

-Buenas tardes señor Levi. Soy Eren, mucho gusto – saluda apenas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le entorpece las palabras y la voz, que le aniquila toda seguridad y lo vuelve presa nuevamente de esos ojos que le enfrentan de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no hay nada en ellos que puedan darle indicio del Levi que amó con tanta devoción. Hay solo una planicie sin vida observándole de regreso…. Y donde hubo feroz tormenta, ahora había pacífica llovizna; y donde hubo revolución, ahora contenía utópica calma. No le reconocía y estaba bien, porque así no sufriría más viendo a la persona por la que abandonó su fe, y a cambio de ello, nunca supo recompensarle.

Eren se sienta junto a él, hombro a hombro. Y le siguió pareciendo frío su tacto y su aliento, incluso cuándo ya no era suyo. Se recordó burlonamente, que él nunca dejo de pertenecerle a Levi… Que el único que debería tener lástima por albergar un amor que no pudo defender jamás, era su señor.

Sus dedos se obligaron a recordar la pieza de Tchaikovsky, esa misma que Levi le enseñó a su tierna edad y por la que, su mentor se dejó la vida. No podía culparle de intentar, no debió hacerlo… No cuando, él si fue lo suficientemente valiente de defender su sueño hasta el final, incluso si perdía a su ser más amado en el intento.

Las lágrimas caen continuamente en el piano y, sin embargo, una pequeña algarabía lo extrae de esa tristeza infinita que le embarga estando allí junto a Levi. Y cuando ve lo que está conmocionando a todos, él también se contagia, y llora incesante ahora, con una sonrisa genuina arrancada de su pecho henchido.

Levi baila con sus manos frágiles, y el mentón altivo. En medio de esa desvanecencia mental, él recuerda gloriosamente cada paso, como hace mucho tiempo se lo mencionó. Sus ojos se entornan al cielo, como solo un cisne puede hacerlo al momento de volar… Y como si Levi le convidara de su quimera senil, Eren ve la imagen del joven seductor y vivaz a la que jamás pudo renunciar, bailando en el Teatro Bolshói, deleitando a tantísima gente como estrellas en el firmamento.

Eren sonríe... Ha vuelto a contemplar la existencia de una criatura fascinante, como siempre lo fue para él, Levi Ackerman.


End file.
